The Photograph
by IVIProdigyIVI
Summary: In the morning, Rias tells Issei to go to the clubroom after school. But the question is - why? One-shot, lemon, all that stuffies. .-.


**Soo.. second story of this profile. :p**

**Sorry about that other one I posted.. weird.. ._. **

**Anyways, as you can see in the description, this is a one-shot! :D**

**Not much else to say. ._. Yeah. Um. Read and Review. Lol.**

** Thank you _Revirul_ for the** **idea! :D**

**So - enough of me yapping. Let's get on with the boobi - I mean story! Heh. Heh. Yea. We totally are all reading this for the storyline. Not the sex. Yep.**

_Ring ring ring!_

_ Ugh... damnit clock.._ Issei thought, as he woke up to turn off the alarm clock. He clicked it but the ringing didn't go off.

_What the - ?_ Issei thought. He saw that it was his phone that was ringing. Stupid Issei. He answered it.

**Le Key of Epicness**

_Italic = _Rias

Underline = Issei

Hello?

_ Hello, Issei._  


What's up, Prez..?

_ Just reminding you to drop by after school, okay?_

Got it, Prez..

_ Okay, good bye, Issei._

See you, Prez.

He hung up and placed his phone back on the table. He looked at the alarm clock again and saw the time. 5:53AM.

His alarm clock was going to ring in seven minutes, so it didn't really matter if he went to sleep again. So, he got up and walked downstairs.

He made himself breakfast, bacon with some buttered toast. Then, he watched television for an hour, dressed up in his casual clothes in three minutes, and

ran outside, hoping to find his friends, Matsuda and Motohoma. He met Kiryu on the way. That asshole. Once, she tripped him at lunch and he fell and landed face

first into his food. Then, when he was about to beat the living hell out of her, she took a picture of his spaghetti covered face.

He passed her and entered the front doors of the school. He then went to his locker and walked to his period one class.

The final bell ring and everyone ran out of the school building. Issei jogged to the old school building and knocked on the club room doors.

"Issei?" Rias' voice asked. "Yes, it's me, Prez." Issei replied. "You have permission to come in." Rias responded.

He walked in, and saw Rias sitting on the couch. "Have a seat, Ise." Rias smiled. Issei sat on the other couch opposite to the one Rias

was sitting on, and looked at her. "Soo.. what'cha need, Rias?" Issei asked. "Well.. I've been thinking of when you defeated Raiser. And our kiss."

Rias said, walking toward Issei, sitting on his lap. "R - Rias, what are you doing?" Issei said, blushing madly. "Well.. I think it's time to go to the next level.. no?"

Following those words, came Issei's perverted thoughts. _NEXT LEVEL? SHE DOESN'T MEAN - SEX?! Last time she asked, we got interrupted by her sister?!_

_BUT I MIGHT BE LUCKY THIS TIME! OOOOOH, WHAT FIRST? WHAT POSITION?_ Issei thought. Rias leaned closer onto Issei and whispered into his ear.

"So, Ise, what do you think?"

"I - uh - what?" Issei responded, dumbly.

She kissed him, entering his mouth with her tongue. Issei was surprised, but tackled her tongue with his. They kept fighting, until they were both out

of breath and stopped the kiss. A trail of saliva went from Issei's mouth to Rias' mouth. Then, Rias pulled down Issei's pants and boxers, and started rubbing

his erection, which was getting larger each second. She then bent down and started licking it, then sucking on it, putting the whole thing in her mouth without

gagging. "Rias.." Issei groaned. She smirked and went faster. "Rias - I'm coming..!" He released his load into her mouth. She swallowed it and smiled.

"Rias - that was amazing.." Issei breathed. "So.. your turn, Ise." she winked. _EH?! My turn?! I can do whatever I want..? SWEET!_ Issei thought.

He flipped Rias onto her stomach and pulled her up by her ass. He started licking her womanhood and invaded it. She screamed and yelled, "ISSEI! FURTHER!"

He put his tongue in further in and a few seconds later, Rias' honey was in Issei's mouth. He grinned and aligned his manhood with her womanhood.

He started fucking her and grabbing her oppai. He pulled around her nipples, leading her to scream with pleasure. He went faster and harder.

She yelled, "FUCK ME, ISSEI, FUCK ME!"

"WHO'S YOUR MASTER!?"

"YOU ARE! YOU ARE! AH!" she screamed with delight and pleasure.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU LITTLE SLUT, NOW I'M GOING TO FUCK THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Issei said, going rapidly.

He then sent his load into Rias and fell onto her. She then crawled onto Issei and continued. She went super fast and she yelled, "Issei! Issei!"

Issei could have sworn he heard a 'snap', but he figured it was his imagination. Then, he climaxed into her and said, "That was the best, Rias.."

She smiled and replied, "I love you, Issei.."

"I love you too, Rias.."

And following those words, the two fell asleep in eachother's arms.

_The following day in class.._

"ISSEI, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Matsuda yelled.

Both Matsuda and Motohama ran to Issei's desk and screamed, "YOU BETRAYED US, YOU LITTLE FUCK!"

"What?" Issei replied.

Matsuda threw an envelope at Issei, and stomped away, growling at him, "That little shit.."

He opened the envelope and his jaw dropped to the floor.

In the envelope, contained a photograph.

Issei and Rias having sex.

Kiryu came over and smirked at him, "Do you like it? Very nice quality.."

"DAMNIT, KIRYU!"

**Well.. there you have it. :p**

**Give me some more ideas, and I'll write it for you, I guess.**

**I'm all about mah fanz. :D**

** IVIProdigyIVI**


End file.
